Luisa Flores
Queen Luisa FloresVictor Delgado calls her "Señora Flores" in King of the Carnaval is a major character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. She is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal grandmother. They and Esteban usually refer to her as Abuela. Personality Luisa is an optimist who, as Elena points out, always looks on the bright side of things. However, this is never to the point of being naive for she has a very sharp attention to details. She's also revealed to be an excellent cook and to have a dislike for being kept in the dark. Appearances Sofia the First Luisa makes her chronological appearance in the special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the sorceress Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed Luisa's daughter Queen Lucia and son-in-law King Raul, Alakazar, the Royal Sorcerer, decided to keep the surviving members of the Royal Family safe by placing her, her husband Francisco, and her youngest granddaughter, Princess Isabel, inside an Enchanted Painting while her eldest granddaughter, Crown Princess Elena, faced Shuriki alone to buy him time to cast the spell. They succeeded and the three of them were placed inside the painting where they would remain for forty-one years while Elena herself is trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor after Shuriki tried to strike her down. After Elena is freed from the Amulet, Mateo gets her family out of the painting using the spell taught to Rafa by Alacazar before he fled Avalor. Luisa asks what happened to Shuriki, and when Elena reveals that she's still in power, Luisa angrily regrets letting Alacazar put her, Isabel, and Francisco in the painting. As the royals get on Jaquins, Luisa tells Elena that she no longer wants to run away from Shuriki again, only for Elena to tell her that they're not running away this time as she has a plan. Everyone in Avalor faces Shuriki and witnesses her loss of power when Elena breaks her wand after having it thrown to her by Esteban. Elena is nervous about becoming a ruler, and Luisa tells her that she and Francisco will help her out whenever she needs it. Elena of Avalor In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Luisa appears a major character. She is a member of the Grand Council, who was chosen by Elena for her optimism. Through the course of the show, Luisa, along with her husband, assists Elena in her journey to becoming Queen. In "Spellbound", Luisa attends the ceremony that sees Mateo succeed his grandfather as Royal Wizard of Avalor, but is turned to stone by Alacazar's arch-enemy, the malvago wizard Fiero, as he searches for the Codex Maru, but thanks to Elena and Mateo, Fiero is turned to stone by his own rebounded spell, and Luisa is returned to normal by the counter-spell Mateo recovered from the Codex Maru before it became irreversible at sunrise. In "My Fair Naomi", when Luisa sees how Naomi has driven away Elena, Mateo, and Gabe, thanks to Esteban trying to help make her birthday a royal one, fed up with Naomi's behavior, Luisa decides to teach her a lesson. During the party, Luisa reminds Naomi of what the quinceanera celebration is all about, convincing Naomi to make amends with Luisa's elder granddaughter and the others, before using the party to ensure Esteban can avoid humiliating himself in front of Dona Paloma and the other big ladies of Avalor by saying that it went wonderfully and Avalor will be talking about it for a long time. In the special "Realm of the Jaquins", Francisco and Luisa congratulate Elena at having successfully ruled Avalor as Crown Princess for one year, meaning she only needs to rule another three before she comes of age to become Queen. Luisa sees her off as she departs on Luna to attend the Guardian Test that Skylar's younger brother Nico is taking to become a Guardian of Avalor alongside Migs, Luna, Skylar, and Chief Zephyr. Luisa is home at the Royal Palace when it is attacked by Marimonda, a forest spirit from the Jaquins' realm of Vallaestrella. However, she was warned in advance of Marimonda's attack by the Jaquins under Zephyr, protecting Isabel as Francisco, Esteban, and the Royal Guards under Gabe try to fight off her plant growth without much success. After Elena manages to imprison Marimonda again via an illusion she created with the Scepter of Light, fooling Marimonda into thinking she had won before she discovers she fell into Elena's trap, Elena reveals that the ones responsible are Victor Delgado and his daughter, seeking revenge for their earlier defeat and exile by Elena and her family at the Carnaval. Unknown to Elena and her family, Victor and Carla are in league with Shuriki, who is seeking revenge on Elena for her previous defeat. Luisa soon learns of Shuriki's return in "Shapeshifters", along with her alliances with Fiero and the Delgados, and agreeing with Francisco, Naomi, and Esteban, she votes to keep Elena safe in the Royal Palace under the protection of Gabe and his Royal Guards, not wanting to lose her like she did Lucia. She later heads on a diplomatic mission to the neighboring kingdom of Cordoba with Francisco and Esteban in "The Scepter of Night", but Gabe remains steadfast on following through on his orders from them to keep Elena safe, even as she begins the hunt for the pieces of the Scepter of Night to attain it before Shuriki does. Later on, in "Class Act", Luisa and Francisco are proud of Isabel as she starts her first weekly class at the Science Academy with Professor Ochoa. However, out of Isabel's earshot, Elena voices her concern about Isabel going to the Academy alone and is tempted to send a detachment of Royal Guards with her, but Luisa rejects the idea, convincing Elena to just go herself. In the one hour special, "Song of the Sirenas", Luisa joins her family as they travel to Nueva Vista for summer vacation. However, on the way, Naomi's parents spot Sirenas in the water and attack them before Elena intervenes, citing that they had attacked the Sirenas before they had shown any intent to provoke the attack in the first place. Once in Nueva Vista, they meet up with Duke Cristobal, who had already set up the city to host a parade to celebrate Elena's victory over Shuriki and reclaiming Avalor from her. However, Migs, Luna, and Skylar arrive to report that they had just spotted Shuriki and her crew heading for Nueva Vista, resulting in Elena being on a separate float from Isabel, Esteban, and her grandparents, protected by the Jaquins, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe, during the parade. After the parade is over, Luisa and the others return to the palace, wondering where Elena is, before finding themselves face-to-face with Shuriki herself, much to their horror. Shuriki then has Luisa, Francisco, and their grandchildren locked in the tower, where they are soon joined by Elena and the Sirena Crown Princess, Princess Marisa, who reveals that Cristobal has betrayed them and allied with Shuriki. Luckily, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, and the Jaquins bust them out, and they attempt to flee back to Avalor City on their yacht with Naomi's parents but are pursued by Shuriki on Cristobal's yacht, before they are stopped by Marisa's parents, King Pescoro and Queen Camila, her brother, Crown Prince Marzel, and the Sirenas, who use their song to entrance Cristobal's helmsman and cause him to run the yacht aground into the palace. As Elena goes after Shuriki, since it is her the sorceress is after, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe go after Fiero and the Delgados. By the time Luisa and the rest of the family return to Nueva Vista, Elena reports that Shuriki is gone for good this time, having killed her with the Scepter of Light, before Luisa watches as Elena has Cristobal locked up for his betrayal, and forges a new alliance and friendship with King Pescoro and the Sirenas. Later on, Luisa supports Elena's intent to forge a new treaty with King Pescoro to ensure she has the Sirenas as valuable friends and allies for any new threats that attack Avalor City or Nueva Vista, despite Naomi having her own personal dislike for them. She later celebrates Dia de los Muertos with her family, the first time doing it in Nueva Vista and introducing the holiday to the Sirenas. Later on, in Movin' On Up, she does her best to endure Rafa as she redecorated the palace due to wanting to be with Mateo after learning he was moving into the palace and away from her, though Esteban takes the worst of it. She presumably later learns of the events in King Joaquín's kingdom in "Naomi Knows Best" when Elena and Esteban return with Victor Delgado in custody after his wife and Carla's mother, Ash Delgado, nearly killed Elena by trying to drain her magic out of her with the recovered Jewel from the Scepter of Night, which was prevented by Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo coming to Elena's aid, while Ash and Carla escape, vowing revenge. With Ash and Carla still out there, Luisa has to prepare for their return with the rest of her family. Gallery References Trivia *Luisa so far only had two wardrobe changes in the whole series in Royal Retreat and A Day to Remember. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Grandparents Category:Parents